


One Night at Playmaker's House

by SleepyFirenze



Series: Joyful Weekends [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Madrid CF, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying at house of one of them, they get together to spend their weekends now and then. Cristiano's house is the one that they choose mostly. The reason, of course, is, "it is so nice of Cris' bed. "</p><p>Those words were from Sergio who always have the most good ideas or bad ones of them three people. Iker, what to say, maybe love him but hate him for it. Beyond all that, yes, NICE, of course. </p><p>我翻不下去就這樣吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at Playmaker's House

**Author's Note:**

> I want to read some fics of all/Iker, so I wrote this for myself [sad

他們偶爾會聚在一起過週末，待在他們三人中其中一個的家裡。Cristiano的房子總是被選擇得最多的那一所，原因當然是，“Cris的床棒極了。”

這話是Sergio說的，他是他們三人中各種好的壞的點子最多的一個。Iker——該怎麼說——大概是又愛又恨他的這一方面。除此之外，當然也是，棒極了。

至於Cristiano，他看起來比較隨意，不太在乎在哪裡、怎麼樣。實際上單單是他只選擇了其餘兩人這一點，就足以說明這個葡萄牙人的挑剔。

總而言之，他們三個人都覺得彼此棒極了，這也正是他們選擇在一起度過週末的原因。

 

這週他們又選中了Cristiano的房子，Iker喜歡這所房子的起居室，它有一整面牆的落地玻璃。但是，好吧，還是臥室比較好。畢竟，Cristiano有棒極了的床。

Cristiano的床又大又柔軟，Iker偶爾會想伸展四肢直挺挺摔下去，等床墊接住自己，再彈起來幾下，整個人陷入被褥中，迎向酣甜的睡眠。

實際上Iker還是習慣棕櫚床墊，而且他倒向Cristiano的床時總會有人接住他。

這一回——他閉上眼睛——一雙手臂摟住他，他的臉頰被親了一下，然後是嘴唇。對方的吐息帶著佛手柑的微澀。嘴唇移到耳垂，含住吮吸，又沿著耳後來到頸側，用牙齒碾磨那上面脆弱的皮膚。

“輕一點，nene，”Iker摸了摸Sergio的下巴，“如果你不能保證讓它們在下一週開始之前消去，就不要留下痕跡。”

Sergio哼哼兩聲表示他知道了。

Cristiano擦著頭髮走進房間，沒系帶的浴袍半敞開，露｜出古銅色的腹肌。Sergio覺得就算他洗澡之後打好髮膠再睡覺，自己也不會感到奇怪，但實際上Sergio和Iker應該是見過Cristiano沒抹髮膠的把樣子比較多的人之二。

“小Cris睡著了？”Iker問他。

他點點頭，又搖搖頭。“你問的是哪一個呢？”

Sergio咯咯地笑了：“瞧啊我們的這位父親。”

Cristiano靠近床沿，俯下身探手覆住Iker被貼身衣物包裹著的所在，抓弄幾下之後那裡就頂起了個小帳篷。Sergio直接把手從他的內褲邊沿伸進去，手指圈住已經變大變硬的陰莖套弄起來。Iker抬起手拉著Cristiano掛在脖子上的毛巾把他拽進一個吻，他險些整個人倒在Iker身上，堪堪用另一隻手支撐住自己。

由Iker發起，由Cristiano主導的吻很直接，Cristiano咬著他的嘴唇，因為被他的胡茬扎到臉而不滿地呻吟。Iker摸著Cristiano還濕著的短髮，張開嘴讓他把舌頭伸進來。Sergio用指甲刮了一下Iker的前端讓Cristiano的嘴唇被咬了一口。

Cristiano抬起頭瞪了一眼Sergio，對方側臥著，一隻手支著腦袋，另一隻手還在Iker的褲子裡。Iker用指尖碰了一下他的嘴唇上被自己咬的地方，給了他一個微笑。

“有Sergio的味道。”Cristiano舔了舔嘴唇。

“當然。”Sergio說著湊過去又吻了一下Iker泛著水光的嘴唇，對Cristiano說，“你也有我的味道。”

Cristiano會意地笑了。

 

拉開Cristiano主臥床頭櫃的抽屜，永遠會看見安全套和潤滑劑。Sergio拿出一排丟在枕邊，Cristiano旋開潤滑劑的蓋子，另一隻手撫過Iker的小腹。常年穿著整齊的隊長，身體的皮膚是溫柔安然的白皙，Sergio想到那些比賽之後在沐浴間把隊長（或者被隊長）壓在墻上，兇猛的荷爾蒙從門將貼身的白色汗衫裡滿溢出來。他總是心急的那一個，搶著要把Iker最後一層衣物剝下，急切地親吻那下面的皮膚。Cristiano笑他是口欲期得不到滿足才這麼喜歡親別人。噢，大概如此。他無法反駁，於是以一個深吻回答了他的葡萄牙隊友。

Iker的內褲和Cristiano的浴袍毛巾都被甩到床尾的矮榻上。——至於Sergio，他從浴室出來時就除了刺青之外什麼都沒穿。Iker俯在Sergio身上，舔吻他胸口的皮膚，手握住他胯下套弄。Cristiano蘸了潤滑劑的手指在Iker身後的穴口按了按，指尖探了進去。

Sergio沿著Iker的背脊中間的凸起，一路揉按著向下。他的隊長在他懷裡愜意地戰慄起來，像一隻大貓一樣蹭著他的胸口。他低頭吻了一下Iker的額頭，Iker抬頭看他，眼角有湧動的情慾，微紅的顏色誘人無比。

他吻了Iker的眼睛，半抬上身還承重的姿勢有些艱難，他索性坐起來，讓Iker雙膝跪在自己身體的兩側。看著Cristiano手中的潤滑劑以及在Iker身後進出挖弄的手指，他舔了舔嘴唇，伸手示意Cristiano把潤滑劑遞給自己。

Iker一手攬著Sergio的肩膀，一手握住他和自己的性器並在一起擼動。Cristiano沒有直接把潤滑劑遞給他，而是很懂地把滑溜溜的稠狀液體擠在他的指尖。

Sergio的手指貼著Cristiano的手指進入了Iker的體內，Cristiano傾身吻著Iker的後頸，Sergio也埋頭在他的耳後輕啄他的耳廓。他們的手指在隊長的體內進出，默契地輪流揉按那一點，Iker的膝蓋開始顫抖，撫慰自己和Sergio陰莖的動作也變得緩慢。Sergio加了一根手指，忍耐已久的呻吟從他的唇縫裡溢出來，像煙霧一樣纏繞住Sergio的一邊耳朵。

“可以了嗎？”問話的是Cristiano。他把手伸到Iker身前，和Iker一起套弄他和Sergio。Iker點頭，吐出一口像是壓抑了許久的呼氣。Cristiano又吻了一下他的髮尾。像鬍渣一樣扎人。

Sergio從枕邊拿來安全套，撕開一個幫Cristiano戴上，還故意擼了幾下他的陰莖，又把手上沾到的潤滑劑抹在他的腹肌上。被Cristiano佯怒而視也只是無賴地笑。Cristiano報復性地湊過去咬了一口他的嘴唇，他拍了拍Cristiano的屁股：“專心點。”

第一前鋒從善如流，扶住自己進入了他的隊長。Sergio吞下Iker的喘息，按揉著他正在接納Cristiano的部位。

“真棒啊，隊長。”Cristiano完全停駐在Iker身體裡，從他的小腹一路撫摸到胸口，揉捏他硬挺的乳尖，附在他耳邊輕柔地說，“每一次都是這樣，又緊——”“又熱。”Sergio吻著他的肩膀，接話道。

“少說話，多做事！”Iker惡意地收縮了一下，Cristiano倒吸一口氣，回以一個抽送。Sergio撫摸著他升起粉紅色的臉頰，他被這突如其來的衝擊撞得驚叫一聲，Sergio繼而撫摸｜他皺著的眉頭。

“Iker一直不懂我們的情趣。”Sergio故作惋惜地說。

“噢，如果不是你的某些，發言，讓人硬都硬不起來，”Iker在喘息間回答他，話語被Cristiano撞得七零八落，“——我倒很願意參與。”

“你不專心。”Cristiano放慢速度，忽輕忽重地研磨他體內那一點，Iker呻吟著抱緊Sergio。後者得意地笑：“因為Ramos在這兒，他不知道該更喜歡哪一個好。”

Sergio給了Cristiano一個眼神，又在枕邊摸了一個安全套來撕開戴上。Iker聽到撕開包裝的聲音，繃緊了背脊。Cristiano安撫地親吻他的後頸和肩膀，在斜方肌上啜吸，Sergio摸了摸他汗濕的鬢角，“我沒有打算一起進去。”

而Iker迷迷糊糊地根本設想不到“不是一起進去”之外還能有什麼情況。

Cristiano在一陣快速抽插之後、高潮之前，退出了Iker的身體。Iker還沒來得及感到空虛，就立刻被Sergio填滿了，隨即又是又快又猛烈的衝撞。他被夾在兩個人中間，兩人托起他的身體，輪流進入他，準確地攻擊他的那一點，把他推向高潮邊緣，又在只差一丁點到達時退出，換另一個人操進去。Iker聽見Cristiano和Sergio接吻的聲音，身體又被他們不停進入，荒唐然而無法抵禦的、身心雙重的快感，如同他的隊友一樣將他填滿，每一個細胞，每一個呼吸，不留一絲縫隙。

他在喘息中低聲啜泣，Sergio舔去他的淚水，熱切地吻他的嘴唇。Cristiano的胸膛貼著他的背脊，他們的熱度通過無數的吻和相貼身體快速地交換。這種感覺好像血液被溫暖的火焰燃燒，又不斷地從火焰中流淌出新的血液。一切該與不該都燃燒殆盡了，一切都變成荒蕪，然而身體的接觸又是那麼真實。Cristiano的喘息越來越急促，變成滾動在喉嚨的一聲低吼。Sergio把他抱得更緊，咬著他的頸側，天啊，他已經一點都不在意要帶著吻痕去訓練，出現在各種鏡頭前了，這些又算得了什麼？

最終Sergio隔著安全套在他身體裡高潮，而他早就射在Sergio的小腹上，還咬了一口Sergio的肩膀，Sergio幫Cristiano取下安全套，幫他擼動陰莖，Cristiano把精液抹在了Iker的後腰上。

他們又弄髒了Cristiano的床單，然而這兩位客人完全沒有任何內疚感。

高潮讓Iker眼皮變沉，Sergio摟著他躺下來，摸著他的髮尾。Cristiano從床頭抽了紙巾來清理他們，接著把紙巾揉成團丟到床下，也躺到Iker身邊。

在半夢半醒中Iker聽見Sergio和Cristiano隔著自己在交談。

“——我知道你要說什麼，那個新來的哥倫比亞人。”

“嘻嘻，沒錯。他看起來真美味，不是嗎？我發現你在沐浴間裡偷看他，必須承認，他很有料。”

上帝保佑他……Iker這麼想著，在Sergio佈滿刺青的臂彎裡墜入了夢鄉。


End file.
